1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and an image processing apparatus capable of special image processing, and an image processing method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been developed a large number of imaging apparatuses having the function of subjecting image data obtained by photography to special image processing. A large number of techniques associated with the special image processing have also been suggested. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2010-62836 has suggested a method of generating a high-contrast image which has a granular feeling (noise feeling) as in a film image. The method according to Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2010-62836 enables the photography of still images and moving images having a rough and strong impression. Moreover, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2010-74244 has suggested a method of generating an image which is darkened in its periphery. The method according to Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2010-74244 enables the photography of still images and moving images that seem to have been photographed with a toy camera.